


Stitches

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Scars, Spooning, Spoons, big spoon!Will, scar appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Will and Hannibal, in the middle of the night, lying on their sides on their huge bed. Will is the big spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail_frank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/gifts), [Ferris_Eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferris_Eris/gifts), [Mads_Hugh_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_Hugh_Lover/gifts), [DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/gifts), [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts), [arsamandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsamandi/gifts), [flawlessstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlessstark/gifts), [SoeSolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoeSolution/gifts), [SparkGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/gifts), [GulliverJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulliverJ/gifts).



> in the short break between two fics i wrote the third one xD  
> hope You all like it  
> it's a gift for a few people whom i admire or who commented on my other fics so it's a gesture of appreciation and love ^^  
> also, it's over a year that i've been publishing stuff ^^

Will nuzzled Hannibal’s neck and listened to his lover’s soft breathing. Hannibal was not asleep yet and would definitely not fall asleep soon, not when his favourite act was taking place.

They were sharing a huge bed, in their hideout, far away from everything and everyone. Europe offered them amazing views and plenty of interesting places to visit but they stayed in a middle-sized mansion, between two bigger cities. There was no point to live like homeless people and they could afford simple pleasures.

The sheets were soft and fresh, the fabric felt incredible against Will’s skin, yet the man craved something less smooth and more curvy. Graham craved human flesh, in a way he never craved anything else. It was a desire that differed from Hannibal’s but was similar at the core.

Will’s fingertips didn’t stop until they reached Hannibal’s skin. Only then did he begin to feel some sort of satisfaction.

He was lying on his side, allowed the beautiful sight of Hannibal’s bare and muscular back. Will knew the doctor’s body inside out but he still acted astonished and dazzled when offered even a glimpse.

That night, they were resting after a long day, enjoying the silence around them and the warmth of their bodies. Will’s breath made the hair on Hannibal’s neck rise and the doctor shivered.

The fingertips traced a path down Hannibal’s spine, until they reached a circular scar in the middle of the man’s back. Will gasped as he continued wandering with his palm and touched every inch in the most soft and gentle way. It was not anything new to him; he was aware of Lecter’s branding for quite some time. Nevertheless, it felt as if the sign appeared on Hannibal’s back every night anew. Will simply never minded the scar and kept the memory of it in the back of his head. But when the night came, or when Hannibal stepped out of the shower, or at any time the doctor took off his shirt, Will was reminded of the invariable and everlasting mark, a mark that was given him in the Mason’s mansion, by Mason but not directly.

Funny, Will thought, how he and Hannibal kept hurting each other and wanted to leave marks on each other but most of the scars they wore were planted by proxies. Lecter had vertical scars on his wrists, while Will had a still somewhat fresh scar on his cheek. Then there was the cut tummy, the shot wounds on both shoulders, the scar on the forehead and plenty of bruises and plasters covering their signs of the fight with the Dragon.

Lecter sighed before Will and shifted slightly.

“Are you not exhausted?” The doctor asked.

“I am. But I love reminding myself that you’re real, beside me, and that I have you. All for myself.”

A soft hum followed and Will leaned to place his lips on Hannibal’s neck. It wasn’t exactly a kiss but certainly some form of appreciation. The next spot where Will’s pinkish lips landed was a shoulder.

Hannibal turned his head slightly and with one hand reached for Will’s hair. Graham enjoyed having his curls pulled so when he decided to cut his hair a while before, he was not pleased with the consequences. Neither was Hannibal.

Will shifted to his initial position and moved his hand to sneak around Hannibal’s body, to land directly on the man’s front. He was smaller than Lecter but he derived genuine pleasure and satisfaction from being the big spoon. He liked keeping Hannibal close and warm as well as nuzzle the man’s neck. There was something particularly sweet and arousing in this act of intimacy that did not always turned into a heated moment of passion.

Initially, Will only cared about the simple fact that he could be finally close to the one person in the whole world who understood him and who accepted him. By his love, Hannibal saw potential in Will. Through that love, he allowed Will to see his own potential. Expressing that love, Will’s potential came true.

“I hope you don’t ever regret the things that happened, the way I do.” Will whispered against the wrinkled skin of Hannibal’s back. His muscles shifted as Lecter breathed and Will couldn’t see how the doctor’s eyes were wide open.

“I realised what I wanted when it was too late. Or maybe I never realised what it was that I wanted. It was easier to regret not doing something than regretting what I actually did.” Graham continued breathing into the small space between him and his lover. The words were so low and quiet Hannibal was wondering if he was destined to hear them. Maybe Will thought he was asleep and decided to make his confession.

“Can we start over? I mean, of course, we cannot erase what is behind us, but can we, maybe, try to start this anew? Move past apologies and forgiveness. Because I feel like this is just the beginning and that I’m comfortable with my life and world revolving around you.”

“Will.” Hannibal couldn’t bare listening to his lover and not react in any way. Whether he was supposed to hear all of that or not, he decided to speak up. “I feel like we’ve been having this conversation over and over. It’s natural that we regret many things. It makes us who we are today. Every experience shapes us. But we have many more experiences ahead of us, some of which we will regret as well so let’s leave some place for later.”

A soft breath that escaped Will’s mouth instead of a fully-formed laugh ruffled Hannibal’s hair. The profiler pulled his lover closer, not allowing any space to be left between them, and relaxed. His palm on Lecter’s chest vibrated with every beat of Hannibal’s heart.

“I’ve never done this. With anyone.” Will admitted, a little louder than his previous words. “Spooned, I mean. Not even with Molly.”

Hannibal smiled, still turned away from Will and facing the wall. He’d never done that, either. It seemed so ordinary and so out of place but he truly savoured being held so close by Will. It often reminded him of the moment before they jumped off a cliff, when his affection could no longer be contained within his body.

“Would you perform as a big spoon for her, too?”

Will chuckled but quickly removed the image out of his mind. He pinched Hannibal’s soft stomach.

“We can switch places, you know. I don’t mind your warmth and breath against my back.”

“Let’s stay as we are.”

Hannibal put a hand on Will’s, planted on his chest, and grinned – a gesture only he knew about as Will couldn’t see his face. No matter, the profiler sensed Hannibal’s relish of acting vulnerable and small. It was one of the very few moments when the doctor took off his person suit completely and indulged in the simplest pleasures.


End file.
